


There's Always Hope

by chasethewind



Series: Dribbles and Drabbles [32]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I hope your day gets better! *hugs* How about this prompt if your up for it: either pre-break up or once they get back together, there is a gala and Oliver surprises Felicity by asking her to dance (in front of everyone). (celticsparrow517)</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Always Hope

“Will you dance with me?”

The look of complete and utter disbelief shone on her face and for a moment, Oliver thought she might not have heard him, so he repeated himself. This time, understanding crossed her features and her pretty pink lips went from a confused pout to a perfect “O” as she stared at him.

“But… Oliver Queen doesn’t dance,” she softly replied, her eyes darting around to the crowd that now surrounded them at the edges of the dance floor. This was their first formal gala post-break up, one that celebrated Felicity’s milestone in creating a cheaper version of the implant in her spine for the hundreds of thousands of people in the world who had suffered spinal cord injuries like she had.

While she had expected him to be there, she hadn’t expected Oliver to be so polite and accommodating. Felicity half expected him to mope in a corner, nursing a drink all night while he watched her mingle with the crowd, but that hadn’t been the case. Instead, he’d proudly told everyone about her achievement, the smile wide on his face and the sparkle in his eyes, without anyone even prompting him to. It made her heart ache a little more than it should, seeing him so proud of her even though they were no longer together.

Felicity knew he still loved her dearly, just as much as she loved him, or maybe even a little more judging by the way he continued to try and make up for the mistake he’d made. And it was starting to chip away at the wall she’d erected around her heart to try and keep him out. Now, here he stood, his hand out, asking her to dance in front of the crowded room as if nothing had happened between them, as if they were still together, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

She glanced down at his calloused finger, still extended toward her, waiting, the smile still wide on his face and his eyes shining with so much hope, she felt instantly drawn to him. “Okay,” Felicity whispered, taking his outstretched hand, and he led her to the middle of the empty dance floor as the band began to play a beautiful slow waltz.

They started out as far away from each other as physically possible without being awkward. Oliver’s hand remained planted to her waist while hers came to rest on his shoulder, but as the band played on, the magnetic pull Felicity had always felt toward him began to take effect and she found herself inching closer and closer until she could smell the unique scent that was her Oliver: amber, sandalwood, and just a hint of leather.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she inhaled that familiar musk, remembered the way it stuck to her skin night after night once they returned to Star City. She missed that smell, missed it on her clothes, missed it on her sheets, missed it surrounding her at all times and making her feel so safe and so happy. A moment later, her head was nestled under his chin, breathing him in as she forgot about the rest of the people in the room.

Right now, it was just Felicity and Oliver sharing a quiet moment, one that she never expected to happen again. And as they danced, forehead to cheek, she thought about everything they’d been through. In that moment, Felicity realized that while she might have thought things between them were over, they never could be. She loved him with all her heart, and while this major hurdle was one they still needed to get past, in time, they would. Oliver continued to prove, everyday, he was still fighting for them, for _her_ , and that he wasn’t going to stop.

That hope she’d seen in Oliver’s eyes just moments earlier was the same hope she felt in her heart. One day, they would get past this. One they, they would be together again. It was just going to take some time.


End file.
